


Departure

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Family, Goodbyes, Hugs, M/M, Post-Canon, based on soren's ending, which is fantastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Soren is preparing to leave. Along with Ike.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinyv).



Soren packed lightly. It was a habit he had picked up as a child - granted, one could hardly call it a habit when he had so few possessions to pack, even. Regardless, he never came to put much value in possessions. A spare set of robes was the greatest indulgence he offered himself in preparation. The trip itself was indulgence enough, anyway. 'Trip.' That was how Ike described it to the others, but...

From the door to his room came a soft knock. "Come in," Soren curtly replied. The door opened a fraction, but stopped hesitantly, as if whoever on the other side was afraid of interrupting something. "I said come in," Soren repeated forcefully. 

As if by his command, the door fully opened, revealing Mist on the other side. She carefully stepped inside and closed the door behind her, but stopped herself from walking in any further, merely resting against the door. She stared at the floor, downcast.

Soren turned back to his packing, tying up the sole bag he had. "Is something the matter?" he asked. He didn't particularly want to deal with it, but he felt as though he should ask.

"You two aren't coming back, aren't you?"

Soren paused. Ah. So that was the matter. "What do you mean? Ike merely wants to-"

"I know my brother. I know what he means when he says he needs time away from everything. And try as he might to reassure me, I know that neither of you plan on coming back any time soon. Or ever." 

Soren turned to look at Mist. He expected to see her half in tears, but instead found only a face cut of resolution and dignity. "I suppose there's no point in denying it," Soren answered with a sigh. "Yes, this is more of a retirement than a vacation. What of it?"

Before Soren could react, Mist ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Soren froze up in surprise, hardly knowing what to do with his own. "Wh-what-"

"I'm going to miss you, Soren," Mist whispered.

Soren didn't know how to respond. Eventually he mustered a feeble "Why?"

"You're family too, Soren. Ike loves you and you love him, and Ike's my brother so you're my brother too. And both my brothers leaving at the same time... it's painful, and I'm going to miss both you guys."

Soren finally understood. He returned the hug awkwardly - reassurance was not his strong suit, but it was the least he could do in the moment.

"But I've seen the look on Ike's face. On both your faces. You've both had to go through so much... everyone's asked more of the two of you than should be asked of anyone."

"You were there as well, though." Soren countered. "You contributed as much as anyone-"

Mist shook her head. "Not like you two. Everyone depended on Ike, and Ike depended on you. You deserve to be happy now."

Even as Mist's words struck a chord within Soren's heart, he couldn't help but ask. "Is that fair, though? To have that happiness at the cost of your own?" He had come to his answer selfishly, in the heat of the moment, but his cold rationality was taking over.

Mist nodded. "I'll be fine. It hurts, but I'll recover. I'm Greil's daughter too, you know." She looked Soren in the face, and Soren could see the strength in her eyes and the force of her smile. "I'll keep moving on and doing what I can to help everyone. And I'll make sure the Greil Mercenaries are here for you guys if you ever want to come back." She sniffled. "Even if you won't."

So this was familial love, a thought in Soren's brain echoed. He had never experienced it before. 

"Promise you'll at least send letters, though?"

Soren nodded, a smile on his face. "Of course."

Mist pulled back, tears at last welling up in her eyes, but her smile steadfast. "I should probably let you finish packing. I'm going to go talk with Ike now, okay?"

"He'll miss you too, you know."

"He should've realized that before he decided to leave!" Mist jokingly yelled, giggling after as Soren joined in on the chuckling. "Thank you, though. For making him happy." And with those words, Mist opened the door once more and left the room.

Happy. Soren smiled at the thought.


End file.
